


Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do)

by W0rldofmy0wn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0rldofmy0wn/pseuds/W0rldofmy0wn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching Haley Kiyoko's new music video "Girls Like Girls," I started thinking about how it could fit Clexa really well, so this is basically that music video, but starring Clarke Griffin and Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own this story line. It is completely based on the music video "Girls Like Girls" by Haley Kiyoko, just starring Clarke and Lexa instead. So this is just that video, but written out. If you haven't already seen the video or heard the song, I highly advise looking it up!
> 
> Oh, and for anyone reading "The Note," and hoping that this was the next chapter of that, no worries, I have not given up on it, this just came to mind and I wanted to get it down while it was fresh. The next chapter of "The Note" should be up soon!

  
  
Her feet pushed against the pedals beneath her in an endless rhythm. The hard plastic of her handlebars warmed underneath her skin as her fingers tightened around it. Her backpack weighed heavily on her back, the books inside pulling it down. The wind blew through her hair, cooling the warm flush on her cheeks. The fresh wounds on her face stung, just beginning to scab over, but breaking open again each time her face muscles so much as twitched. The sting of the wounds did nothing to match the tingling she could still feel on her lips, however. Her lips nearly hummed, the feeling of another pair of soft, delicate lips pressed against them clouding everything else from her mind.  
  
Lexa stared off in space, her bike speeding down the middle of the road as her mind remained behind her, focused on the same blonde she always seemed to be focusing on...

***

The fluttering in her stomach picked up as her bike pulled up to the front of her best friend's house. By now, she would have expected to be used to the fluttering, since it always happened whenever Lexa pulled into this driveway, but she never did. Along with the fluttering, her heart began beating faster, as she slowed her bike to a stop, letting it fall to the ground as she stepped over it and jogged up to the door. Her knuckles rapped against the hard wood and then she let her hand drop to the strap of her backpack, her thumb hooking around it. Her other hand pushed her loose hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, a nervous habit she had long ago picked up and couldn't break.  
  
After only a moment, the door swung open, and the fluttering increased as her best friend and long-time crush stood in the doorway, a large smile already on her perfect lips and in her deep blue eyes. As Clarke held the door open, Lexa tried not to notice how her tight striped shirt rode up her stomach slightly, exposing a small strip of pale skin. Instead she focused on the other girl's smile, and Lexa felt her own lips curling up into a small grin, the kind of smile that only the blonde before her could bring to her lips.  
  
“Lexa!” the blonde exclaimed, reaching out and wrapping one arm around the back of her neck and pulling the taller girl close to her. She held the brunette tightly, as though she hadn't seen the other girl in weeks, even though it had been less than twenty-four hours since they'd last been together. Lexa knew that the short amount of time should make this reunion unnecessary, but nevertheless she felt herself wrap her arms around the blonde, closing her eyes as she breathed in Clarke's unique scent. The other girl's hair tickled her nose, but rather than move away from it, she burrowed further into it. Sometimes she dreamt about drowning in those blonde locks, and she seldom wanted to wake up from those dreams.  
  
It was Clarke that finally pulled back out of the hug, her smile never leaving her lips. Lexa stepped back away from the blonde, her eyes taking in every detail of the other girl's face. The small smile fell from her lips as Clarke's boyfriend Finn walked up behind the blonde, pulling the other girl away and then stepping up to Lexa. He threw one arm around Lexa's shoulders and ran his fist roughly against the top of her head, giving her his usual greeting. Lexa clenched her fists, trying not to show her disgust for him. He had become an annoying inclusion to her life about eight months ago when Clarke had started dating him. She didn't like him before they got together, and she liked him even less once they did. She didn't like the way he acted, nor the way he treated her best friend, but for Clarke's sake, she always held her tongue. She knew that Clarke knew she didn't like him, but they never talked about it, instead leaving an uncomfortable atmosphere around them whenever he was around. As much as she disliked him, however, it was never enough to keep her away from Clarke, especially when Clarke would look at her with those blue eyes and small smile.  
  
“C'mon ladies, let's go,” Finn grinned, taking his arm away from Lexa only to throw the other one around Clarke's waist and pulling her close to him and leading her out of the room. Lexa followed, noticing the look that Clarke flashed her as Finn pulled her away. Lexa gave her a small smile which Clarke returned, and then turned back to Finn and where he was leading them. As soon as she looked away, Lexa let her smile drop, the fluttering turning into a pit in her stomach as she watched the two people before her walking together. She noticed Finn squeeze Clarke's side, and she had to clench her jaw, trying to tamper her anger and jealousy. Making sure she had her straight face on, she followed them into the house, kicking the door shut behind her.  
  
They walked into the kitchen, Clarke immediately jumping up on the counter and Finn pushing his body close to her. Lexa watched as he grabbed a cigarette from behind his ear, and held it out in front of the blonde. Clarke leaned forward and pulled the cigarette between her lips, a small grin on her face as she did so. Finn grinned back, pulling out a lighter from his pocket and held it up to the cigarette, lighting it for her as she pulled a breath in. Clarke watched the end of the cigarette glow red, a few embers falling from its tip as Finn pulled out another cigarette and lit it for himself. As Lexa walked towards them, Finn moved over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. Lexa walked past him, her eyes following his movement, and then she looked back at Clarke who was watching her. She raised her eyebrows at the blonde, and then jumped up on the counter, crossing her legs beneath her, a silly smile on her lips.  
  
Clarke returned the smile, and then held out her cigarette, the filter facing the brunette. Immediately the fluttering started up again, and Lexa could nearly forget that Finn was still in the room with them.  
  
“Smoke?” the blonde asked, the grin obvious in the tone of her voice.  
  
Rather than replying, Lexa just leaned forward, gently taking the cigarette between her lips and took a long drag from it, the smoke engulfing her mouth and lungs. Clarke held the cigarette for a moment, and Lexa could nearly feel electricity jumping through the space between her fingers and her lips. Finally Clarke pulled her hand away, the cigarette remaining between Lexa's lips. Lexa grabbed it with her own fingers, pulling it from her mouth, and then let out a slow puff of smoke out. The smoke clouded the air, but Lexa could see Clarke watching her, blue eyes trained on her lips. The fluttering quickened, and she let the rest of the smoke escape her lips. Clarke grinned as the smoke rolled around their faces, Lexa grinning in reply.  
  
The grin fell when she heard a phone ring behind her and a beer bottle clank against the counter as Finn moved to answer it, reminding her that she and Clarke were not alone. She turned slightly, peering over her shoulder and saw the object of her unhappiness take a large swig from his beer before answering his cell. Her fingers clenched around the cigarette tightly, allowing her annoyances to all flow into that small motion. Trying to ignore the boy, she raised the cigarette back to her lips, and took in another long drag. As she turned back around, she watched Clarke reach behind her and pull another cigarette from a pack behind her, grabbing the lighter next to it. The blonde lit it and took her own long drag. Lexa brought her cigarette down, tapping it to a beat that existed only in her head, and waited for Clarke to do the same. She made eye contact with the blonde, smiled, and then they exhaled at the same time, their smoke entwining in the air around them. As Clarke smiled at her, Lexa realized that it didn't matter that the boy behind her was talking loudly into her phone. As always, as long as those blue eyes were gazing at her, everything around her melted away, just as the smoke in the air melted into the atmosphere. 

***

How did Lexa allow herself to be dragged into these situations? The hot sun beat down on her skin, and she could nearly feel the hot sand burning through the bottom of her shoes. The sound of a bat hitting a ball rang out, echoing all around her, mixing in with the beat blaring out of the radio in the truck that was parked a few yards behind them. Finn and one of his friends had brought Clarke and her up here into the middle of nowhere so that he could practice his swing, but he was the last thing on Lexa's mind as she watched the sight before her. Clarke stood a few feet away, a euphoric smile on her face as her body moved to the rhythm of the music. The sweatshirt tied around her waist swung from side to side as she reached her arms above her head. She tipped her head back, grinning up at the sun, her hips swaying back and forth easily, Lexa's eyes following the motions.  
  
Another hit rang out and the brunette heard Finn exclaim loudly, obviously pleased with how well he was doing with his bat and ball. He called out for the two to watch him, but Lexa was unable to tear her eyes from the blonde, especially as she bent down and grabbed the light blanket that they had spread out on the ground to sit on. She held it behind her back, an unnecessary item in the hot sun, pulling it against her and using it in her dancing motions.  
  
Lexa's eyes drank up the sight of the blonde moving in front of her, the fluttering in her stomach picking up even further. Nothing else mattered in that moment, especially as Clarke turned towards her, flashing that smile right at her even as her body continued in its movement. Lexa took in a sharp breath, finding herself barely able to breathe because of the perfection of the sight before her. She wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

***

Lexa was focusing on putting on her jean jacket a little too much. She pulled her arm through the sleeve, her eyes trained down in front of her. She pulled the jacket against her, trying to think of nothing but the jacket, but when she heard a humming from behind her, her eyes traveled up of their own accord. Locking on the mirror in front of her, she saw Clarke across the room behind her pulling her shirt over her head. Lexa's breath caught, realizing that Clarke wasn't wearing anything beneath the shirt. She tried to look away, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, but Clarke's humming was drowning out all of her senses. Still looking in the mirror, the brunette forced herself to look at her own reflection rather than the blonde's. She could still see Clarke out of the corner of her eyes, but she did her best not to focus on it, even as Clarke pulled a red bathing suit top on, covering much of the skin that had just been pulling at Lexa's gaze. As the blonde reached up to tie the red strings behind her neck to secure the top, she looked over to the mirror, catching Lexa watching her. The brunette's blush almost deepened, until she saw Clarke simply smile at her, a soft, warm smile. Feeling the fluttering in her stomach pick up, Lexa smiled back, her heart beating in time with the blonde's humming. 

***

Lexa's face was partially submerged in the water, her eyes focusing on Clarke's. The blonde was only a couple of feet away from her, her blue eyes shining at the brunette. Lexa's eyes shined back, mischief glowing in the green orbs as she lifted her face from the water and spit a long stream of water into the blonde's face. Clarke screeched, but the grin never left her face, even as she splashed back at the other girl in retaliation. Lexa was kept from returning the splash when Octavia jumped in the pool near the two girls, her cannonball splash hitting both the blonde and brunette. Both girls laughed, even more so as Octavia reached the surface of the water and grinned at them.  
  
A number of their friends ranged around the pool, some swimming with them, others laying out beside the pool and soaking up the sun. Clarke and Lexa remained in the pool for a while, playing games and splashing around, deciding only after they had been in the water for a long while to get out and lay in the sun themselves. They had been sitting and talking together for a few minutes before Lexa saw Finn get up from his chair at the other end of the pool. Her stomach dropped, the smile leaving her face as she worried he would come over to them, but instead he walked by them, giving Clarke and herself a look as he did so. Internally she sighed in relief, turning back to the blonde who seemed to have missed her drop in mood, and focused once again on the story the blonde was telling.  
  
After a short while, Lexa felt a shiver run through her, her wet bathing suit a little too cold as a breeze blew around them. Clarke noticed the shiver, and stood, reaching her hand down towards the brunette.  
  
“Come on,” she said, and pulled Lexa up once their hands were together, “Let's go in.”  
  
Lexa nodded, expecting Clarke to pull her hand away, but was surprised when the blonde's grip around her fingers only tightened, leading the way back inside. Clarke led her into the large bathroom after stopping in her room to grab two large shirts. In the bathroom Clarke took two large fluffy towels from the shelves, handing one to Lexa and keeping the other for herself. The two girls used the towels to dry themselves off, and then each put on one of the large shirts, before wrapping the towels around their hair. After wrapping her hair, Lexa turned to leave the bathroom, but Clarke quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her. She looked at the blonde quizzically.  
  
“Not yet,” Clarke murmured, and then moved over to the counter, opened a drawer and pulled out a small bag with various kinds of make up in it. Unzipping the bag, the blonde reached in and pulled out a thing of pink nail polish. “Paint my nails?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
Lexa merely smiled and nodded, and the two sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall and sitting close together. Lexa took the nail polish and opened it, and then took one of Clarke's hands in her own. She felt her skin tingle at the touch, but pushed the thought away, instead focusing on the brush in her other hand running over Clarke's fingernails.  
  
They sat together for many minutes, talking as one by one Clarke's nails were painted. They both sat with one leg down on the floor, the other leg up. Lexa used her knee to balance the hand she painted, holding it close to her face so that she could easily see her work. Clarke's knee was drawn up to her chest, her free hand and chin resting on it. As she worked, Lexa focused so hard on making sure Clarke's nails looked good that she missed the small, soft looks that the blonde kept giving her. If she had seen them, the fluttering in her stomach would have gone wild, instead of staying at the mild whir that she felt at the moment. Clarke however had a hard time looking away from the brunette's face, her eyes taking in every detail of the girl before her, from the small crease between her eyebrows as she focused, to the gentle way Lexa held her hand.  
  
Lexa remained focused on Clarke's fingers until she finished both hands, only then letting the hands fall from hers. Clarke brought both hands towards her face and began blowing on them to try to get them to dry faster. Lexa watched her, wondering how it was she thought that this girl looked so beautiful in just a large shirt, her hair wrapped in a big towel as she just blew on her finger tips. Beautiful she was though, and Lexa rested her head against the wall, watching it all.  
  
Clarke focused on her fingers, but after a moment her gaze shifted to Lexa, catching her eyes.  
  
“You're staring,” she informed the other girl quietly, but Lexa could see the smile tucked in the corners of her mouth and hear it in her tone.  
  
“Am not,” she replied simply, knowing she was lying, and knowing that Clarke knew it too. They both just smiled at each other though, and Lexa continued to stare.  
  
Finally the blonde's nails were dry and the two girls stood, Clarke leading the way out of the bathroom. They could hear the noise of their friends down the hall, but they turned away from it, moving instead towards Clarke's bedroom. Once inside, Clarke shut the door behind them so that they could change back into their regular clothes. This time Lexa made sure not to stand in front of the mirror, so that she wouldn't be tempted to look at Clarke as they changed.  
  
Once in dry clothes, Clarke grabbed a tube of lip gloss from her desktop in one hand and Lexa's wrist in the other and pulled her over to the bed, both flopping down on it. Holding the gloss up and unscrewing it carefully, Clarke looked up through her eyelashes at Lexa and asked, “May I?”  
  
Lexa just nodded, and Clarke's smile grew. Lexa opened her mouth slightly, parting her lips to make it easier for Clarke. The blonde brought the tip of the brush to the other girl's lips, gently brushing it against the soft, sensitive skin. As she worked, Clarke gazed at the brunette's lips, taking in their delicate curve and how the bottom lip was only slightly fuller than the upper. Lexa watched the blonde watch her, hoping that she couldn't tell how her heart beat had picked up. After a moment, however, Clarke's gaze rose, and their eyes met. For a moment, it seemed to Lexa that her heart stopped. Gazing into those blue eyes, she saw the same look she knew she so often gave Clarke when she thought the blonde wasn't looking. The difference was that now they were both looking, reading the same emotions in the others eyes. Time seemed to stand still in that moment, and Lexa realized that maybe, just maybe, Clarke's stomach was fluttering just as much as her own.

***

Lexa sat on the couch, surrounded by smoke and noise, a full solo cup in her hands. All of their friends had gathered in Clarke's living room, and while Lexa sat there silently taking in everything around her, everyone else seemed to be speaking at once. Half of the people in the room were smoking, so smoke clouded the room bombarding her nostrils, and when she breathed in through her mouth she could nearly taste it. She considered lighting up one of her own, but decided against it. Part of her was listening to the argument Bellamy and Raven were having behind her, though not a large enough part to know what exactly it was they were arguing about. For the most part, however, she was focused on Clarke, who was sitting on the floor at the end of the small table in the room, drinking a beer. She laughed at something Octavia said to her, and then she looked up and saw Lexa watching her. She grinned at the brunette and stood up, moving over to the couch and flopping down next to the brunette.  
  
“Hey,” she whispered, just loud enough for Lexa to hear her over the noise in the room.  
  
“Hey,” she replied, keeping her voice quiet as well, her mood immediately better.  
  
“Having fun?” the blonde asked, leaning against her arm as she turned her body closer to the other girl.  
  
Lexa grinned, her body naturally turning to mirror the blonde's as she told her, “I am now.”  
  
“Good,” Clarke murmured, “Me too.”  
  
Lexa laughed, her head falling against the back of the couch, happy to have Clarke just near her. The two talked and laughed, both completely comfortable now that they were together. The brunette managed to forget that anyone else was even there until an arm shot out of her peripheral vision, fingers wrapping around Clarke's arm and yanking her up. Both girls jolted back to reality as Finn roughly pulled the blonde from the couch. As soon as she was up, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him, his lips immediately attaching to her neck.  
  
“Hey Princess,” he growled against her hair, “What're you doing way over here? I think you and I should go find somewhere private.”  
  
Lexa could barely hear what he said, but she knew what it would be. Raising her head up, she had to look away, clenching her jaw and the cup in her hands tightly. She hated seeing Clarke with him, absolutely hated seeing him manhandle her like this, but she knew it was none of her business. He was Clarke's significant other, not her, so she had no right to get involved.  
  
Clarke however, couldn't take her eyes off of the other girl, even as she felt Finn push up against her from behind. His fingers pressed almost painfully against her waist, and she felt his mouth pull roughly against the skin of her neck. Her arms were pinned behind her, trapped between their bodies.  
  
“Finn,” she said quietly, but when he made no response and didn't stop any of his movements, she called louder, “Finn, let go!”  
  
“What?” he replied, stopping his movement, his breath hot on her ear and making her shudder, not in the pleasant way it once had. His stillness made it possible for her to pull her arms out from between them, and she pushed against him, forcing him to step back so that she could get away from him.  
  
“Not now,” she told him, glaring at him slightly, “I'm in the middle of a conversation.”  
  
Finn clenched his fists, looking as though he was about to say something, but then he threw his hands up in the air. “Whatever,” he growled, turning and stomping away.  
  
Lexa watched him go, only turning away when she felt Clarke sit back down beside her. She watched as Clarke laid her head back down on the back of the couch.  
  
“Sorry about that,” the blonde said, trying to smile, “He was just being an idiot. No worries.”  
  
Lexa pursed her lips, and then just nodded. Rather than saying anything, she lifted her cup to her lips, taking a large gulp of her beer. The fluttering in her stomach no longer felt like just the usual butterflies she got in Clarke's presence. But this was Clarke's business, not hers. Besides, her dislike of Finn came from the fact that Clarke had chosen him. She knew she was probably just reading into things that weren't there. Wasn't she? And if not, it wasn't her business. Right?

***

Lexa walked down the hall, her fingers tracing along the wall, gliding over the many pictures hanging on it. She knew these pictures as well as the ones hanging in her own home. She knew the name of every person in each picture, and knew when Clarke had created each of her own pieces of work hanging on the wall. She found her own face smiling back at her from a number of them, Clarke's arms wrapped around her in almost all of them. She traced along their frames, remembering the many good times they had had when taking them. She looked into Clarke's bedroom as she passed the doorway, remembering countless sleepovers and secrets told within those walls. She didn't allow herself to stay there long, not wanting to get lost in the memories. She continued down the hall and walked through the doorway into the living room.  
  
Over the course of the past couple of hours, everyone but she and Finn had left Clarke's house. Walking in the room, the brunette found the boy sleeping in one of the large chairs in the room, a beer bottle still held in one hand. She felt the pit in her stomach get harder, her dislike of the boy feeding into it. Rather than focus on it or the boy himself, she merely walked across the room, opening the sliding door and exiting through it. She closed it behind her, and then walked towards the pool, where she found Clarke sitting, her head down. Without saying anything, she sat next to the other girl, her gaze remaining straight ahead, not looking at the blonde. She could feel the blonde turn towards her however, and could feel her eyes washing over her. She still didn't look over, but when she felt Clarke rest her head on her shoulder, she felt the pit in her stomach break out into butterflies once again.  
  
For a moment, they sat just like that, staring out over the pool, but then Lexa felt Clarke turn into her shoulder, pushing against her slightly. She nearly held her breath, especially when she felt Clarke move again, her face turning towards her neck. She could see the blonde's face out of the corner of her eye, and she saw Clarke's eyes darting over her face, trying to read what she was thinking. Apparently she saw what she wanted, because she felt Clarke move against her once again, her face moving even closer to Lexa's. Slowly Lexa turned towards the blonde until they could easily look at each other. They looked into each others eyes, and saw the same emotions each were feeling reflected back at them. The butterflies were whirring around Lexa's stomach, but for once she was completely able to ignore it as she leaned forward, Clarke mirroring the movement.  
  
Just as their lips were about to touch, Lexa felt a tight grip on her hair and then a harsh pull threw her off balance, her body falling hard to the side. Her face smashed into some rocks, their rough surfaces immediately ripping her bottom lip open and smashing just below her left eye, bruising it badly and scraping her eyebrow. The pain exploded against her face, drowning out everything else for a moment. As the brunette finally became aware of things other than her pain once again, the first thing she heard was screaming.  
  
“Are you kidding me?!” Finn was screaming, and Lexa had to push herself up to see what was going on, the pain in her face throbbing . What she saw made her vision go blurry with rage. Finn stood in front of Clarke, his face in hers as he screamed at her. She had pulled herself in, her head down, trying not to look at him. He continued screaming, “With all people, her! Don't even try to defend yourself in front of me! Just keep your mouth shut! I've heard enough already! Look at me, not her! How dare you do this to me!” As she tried to look away, Lexa saw him reach out and roughly grab her chin, yanking her face back towards him.  
  
Lexa's rage grew even stronger, and she pushed herself up, ignoring the pain and instead letting her rage take over completely. She ran and threw herself at him, her fist connecting with his face so hard he fell back. She threw herself on top of him, her fists repeatedly raining down on him. All of the anger, fear, worry and sadness that had plagued her for eight months (hell, longer, every negative feeling she had felt since she realized how she truly felt towards her best friend back when she was twelve) controlled her actions, to the point where she barely understood what she was doing. Finn held up his hands, trying to block his face from her knuckles, but even his cries of pain couldn't break through her rage. Images of her and Clarke raced through her mind: Clarke and her laughing on her bed together; Clarke glancing at her through her hair, small smiles on her lips; them twirling around in Clarke's bedroom together; Clarke dancing in front of her, the sun glowing on her skin. Nothing broke her out of her rage until she felt arms wrap around her middle and pull against her. For some reason she let the arms pull her up away from the boy cowering beneath her.  
  
Once standing, she was turned around and she found Clarke staring at her, tears in the corners of her eyes. Immediately the blonde's hands came up to her face, running through her dark locks and then gently touching the wounds that still stung on her face. Looking at the blonde, all of Lexa's anger melted away, and her hand wrapped around Clarke's wrist, holding it in place so that she couldn't pull away. She had waited so long for Clarke to touch her like this, to look at her like this, that she wasn't taking any chances. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Instead she let Clarke's fingers tangle themselves in her hair, pulling her closer. A moment later their lips pressed together, forming around each other as though they were always meant to be. Their eyes closed, and they both moaned into the kiss. Lexa felt Clarke's grip in her hair tighten further, and her own hands fell to the blonde's waist, pulling her even closer as she deepened the kiss. Lexa's lip stung, and she suddenly realized she was bleeding against the blonde's mouth. She moved to pull away, but Clarke's steel grip in her hair only let her move back an inch or so.  
  
“I'm bleeding,” she groaned, her tongue jutting out and licking at it to try to see how bad it was.  
  
Clarke opened her eyes, and Lexa felt the movement, they were so close to each other, and opened hers as well. Her eyes burned into her own, causing Lexa to gulp.  
  
“I don't care,” Clarke whispered, and Lexa could feel her breath on her lips, “Unless it hurts too much?”  
  
Lexa shook her head as best as Clarke's grip would allow and then pressed forward again, trapping Clarke's lips with her own. They moved against each other for a long moment, Lexa deepening the kiss before she pulled ever so slightly away again.  
  
“It couldn't ever hurt enough for me to want to stop this,” she growled against her lips, making Clarke shudder.  
  
“Thank god,” the blonde moaned, and then pulled her back in for another long kiss. As their lips danced together, Lexa felt dampness against her cheeks, but she couldn't tell if the tears were coming from herself or Clarke. When they pulled away again, this time Clarke's grip on her hair loosening and allowing her to pull back a bit further, she realized they both were crying. Clarke noticed it at the same time, and a wet laugh escaped her lips. Lexa smiled at the sound and at Clarke, and then moved her arms up, wrapping them around the blonde's shoulders just as the blonde did the same to her. They pulled each other in for a hug, holding each other as close as they could as they whispered their true feelings into each others ears. As Clarke's breath brushed against her ear and words registered in her mind, Lexa realized that the butterflies had finally settled, and a warmth had spread in their place. Pressed against Clarke, she closed her eyes, never wanting this warmth to leave her, or to let go of the beautiful woman in her arms. 

***

As she pedaled down the street, her face stung as the wind blew against it. Her knuckles hurt as her grip on the handlebars tightened, small cuts and bruises having formed over them. Her heart raced in her chest, images of the past hour still flashing in her mind. Her lips still tingled, the feel of Clarke's lips pressed against them forever ingrained in her mind.  
  
A smile slowly spread across her face. A single laugh bubbled from her chest, and she threw her head back, looking up at the sky above her. She knew she looked like an idiot, riding her bike down the middle of the road, not caring enough to watch where she was going, and instead laughing to the heavens, but she couldn't care less. She was in love: so in love that her entire body shook with absolute euphoria. Lexa was completely head over heels in love with her best friend, but hey, for her, it was nothing new.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I feel like I should say that I don't hate Finn usually: usually I actually quite like him, but he was the best character to play that part. :P Anyway, again, if you haven't seen the music video, definitely go check it out! Thanks all!


End file.
